Coming Home
by Kat Fish 1298
Summary: Set after UnDivided. Connor, along with Risa, has gone back to Columbus Ohio to reconnect with his parents. Please read and review. Flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Connor stood uncomfortably at the front. Risa was beside him, holding his hand. Connor nervously picked at the itchy graft line on his neck with the other.

"Stop that." Risa chided. "Do you want scars?"

Connor dropped his hand, took a deep breath and released it slowly. He was worried about this dinner. With his parents. And his brother. This was the first time they'd actually try and have a conversation. It had only been a week since the riot in Washington, and the first time Connor would actually enter this house since the day he went AWOL.

"You all right?"

He shook his head. "Bumpy car ride." He said. He yelled at himself mentally for not being able to find the right words. His rewound brain still found it easier to speak in metaphors and vague memories when he was tired or when his emotions weren't in check. "I feel- I feel nauseous."

"Understandable. Remember, they're probably nervous too."

"Eggshells. Fragile. This side up. Grandma's favorite china." Connor grunted. Risa waited patiently for Connor to find the words he wanted to use, though she had the basic idea of what he was trying to say. "They're going censor everything they say and dO around me. I don't know how long I can take it until I go insane from it."

"You could come right out and say it to them the first time they do it." Risa suggested.

"Won't stop 'em."

"You can try. And I'll be here to support you, no matter what happens."

Connor looked at her and smiled. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her. "And I'm glad your eyes are back to normal." She had had the green pigment injections replaced with brown ones, the color her eyes use to be.

"It's getting cold, Connor." She said after she pulled away. To prove her point, she shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her body. "I know you're scared, but you need to grow a pair and knock before we get pneumonia."

"God. I hate when you're right." He took a breath and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door.

It took a full ten seconds for the door to open. Ten long, aggravating seconds. Each one felt like a life time.

"Connor." His mother sounded relieved, as if she thought someone else were at the door.

"Hi, mom." Connor said, feeling awkward.

"I wasn't completely sure you'd actually show. Come in, both of you."

The house was warm and it felt inviting. It didn't look much different than how Connor remembered it. Less messy. The couch was new, and Lucas' most recent school photo had been put in the frame on the wall. Otherwise it looked the same. Even the photo of Connor hadn't been taken down. Connor had been sure that would be the first thing to go after they returned from their vacation.

Risa took off her jacket, then proceeded to help Connor with his, to avoid tearing any of his graft lines. They were seriously under-dressed compared to his mother. She was just wearing a nice blouse and slacks, probably her work clothes, but Connor and Risa were only in jeans, sneakers, and t-shirts. Thankfully they weren't the only ones.

Lucas bounded down the stairs and proceeded to wrap his brother in a hug that was more uncomfortable and painful than Connor let on. Lucas didn't say anything, but Connor knew what the hug meant. _I missed you._

Connor's father came down the stairs shortly after. He said nothing, but he nodded silently to Connor.

"Let's go sit." His mother suggested. "Dinner's almost ready."

The food was really good. Probably the best thing Connor had had since his last meal at home. Even better than the lobster he had been fed by Divan.

Dinner however, was quiet and awkward. The first five minutes was all small talk, then it went silent, save the clinking of silverware on the plates and the occasional thud of a cup landing on the table.

Lucas obviously didn't like the silence. Or maybe he simply didn't notice the awkwardness. "What's with the tattoo?"

Connor looked up at his brother. "What?"

"The fish tattoo on your arm. Why did you get it?"

"Oh, um, it's a tiger shark, actually." He said, looking down at his plate. "I was in the Chop Shop- the unwinding facilities- at Happy Jack when the explosions went off. I lost my arm and my eye and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I found out that someone had attached another man's identity to mine so I wouldn't be sent to another harvest camp and I'd been given replacement parts."

His father raised an eyebrow. "And you're okay with receiving the parts?"

"If I'd been awake, I'd have refused. And if I had been okay with it, I definitely would have refused this arm. I knew the kid and I wasn't very fond of him."

"Why? What'd he do?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Just, stuff. Bad stuff. While I believe the cause of his unwind order was unjust and his unwinding immoral, I barely consider him a decent person."

"Yeah, but what kinds of thongs did he do?"

Connor looked up. "You really want to know?" He asked, knowing Lucas wouldn't stop asking until he got a satisfying answer. Or an uncomfortable one, more likely.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate dinner conversation." Risa interupted. She gave Connor a look that shut him up quickly. Lucas slumped in disappointment and his mother attempted to change the conversation.

"Are you guys going to be staying in the area or do you have plans elsewhere?" She asked.

Connor swallowed another bite. "We've been asked to go back to Washington and appeal to the Houses with our opinions on the decisions they're going to have to make. Like what to do with the harvested unwinds."

"It's not for a few months, though." Risa added. "We don't have any plans up until then."

"You're more than welcome to live here again, Connor." His father said. "Your is room is still yours. And Risa, you can move into the guest room if you want."

The two AWOLs glanced at each other. Recently they'd started sharing a bed and found they had a better night's sleep that way. Risa gave a somewhat forced smile. "That sounds great, Mr. Lassiter."

 **Hey guys! I'm sitting in the dentists office while I right this, fyi. I can't feel 3/4 of my lips or talk or smile properly.**

 **Also this is my first Unwind fan fiction. Previously I've only written for Percy Jackson.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"That went well." Risa commented. She and Connor were climbing the stairs, heading to get ready for bed. They were tired from jet lag.

"I guess..." Connor said. "Can I stay in the guest room with you?"

"I feel it would be better if we didn't sleep together." She began brushing her teeth using one from the bin of unopened dentist brushes that Connor had told her were under the sink earlier.

"Fear. Terrors. Bad dreams." His frown deepened and he tried to shake off the rewind thoughts. "You know I haven't been sleeping well. Besides, the idea of sleeping in my old room feels weird. And what can my parents do if we want to share a room?"

She spit into the sink. "I don't know, how about kick us out?" The sarcasm was thick.

"They want to make amends with me. Us sleeping together may make them uncomfortable and upset, but they won't try to forbid it. And I definitely don't think they'd try to get rid of us over it. Come on, Risa. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. But only because you're cute."

Connor smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure _that's_ the reason." He leaned in for a kiss, but Risa turned her head so his lips met with her cheek.

"Nuh-uh. Brush your teeth. I'll be in our room."

* * *

 **Short. Yes. I was going to make it longer, but then it started getting into things I don't want to address quite yet. And if I don't uppdate somewhat periodically I promise you will sit waiting for months. Maybe years.**

 **If you have any ideas for something you might like to see, let me know in a review! If I like it and can make it work I will!**

 **Thanks for sticking with it, guys. I really appreciate you all!**

 **Also, I changed my user. After all, I've never written an HP like I planned.**

 **Review, please!**


End file.
